


unexpected things in unexpected places

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: -Ish, Canon Compliant, Chapter 2 is Dialogue Only, Developing Relationship, Episode 10 and Beyond, Flirting, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Mentions of Pole Dancing, Pre-Relationship, Ripe wih innuendo, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: it starts in barcelona. phichit and chris and the growing potential for wondrous things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - 1: short tumblr ficlets that aren't technically? connected. but could be?  
> may update if/when i write more.
> 
> A/N - 2: The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

in bercelona, chris and phichit become fast friends.

they’ve known each other for a while, and they’ve known of each other for longer, but it’s not until the final in barcelona that they actually get to spend enough time together to have a proper conversation outside the skating arena.

they bond first over their respective best friends _(‘I’ve never seen victor quite like that before.’ ‘oh, you should have seen yuuri’s side of the room in college’)_ , then over their pets _(‘why would you want a cat when hamsters are so much more adorable?’ ‘well, that’s a matter of personal opinion, is it not?’)_ , and then over their love for social media _(‘how many more likes do you think we would get if we could manage to sneak the lovebirds being love-dovey into a selfie with us?’ ‘lets’ find out!’)._

they exchange phone numbers and emails with the promise that chris will sent phichit all the incriminating photos and videos of yuuri he has from last year’s banquet. poor yuuri almost has a nervous breakdown when he hears.

they sit together and livetweet the exhibition gala and especially victor and yuuri’s pair skate. phichit comments on how fitting it is that they skate to _stammi vicino_ together, and chris wonders what would have happened had that video not been uploaded. they both agree that victor would have probably ended up going in search of yuuri anyway.

they break Instagram at the banquet and yuuri actually starts worrying about what this new friendship will mean for both his privacy and his dignity.

when he talks about it with victor when they get back to their hotel room after the banquet finally ends, victor is highly amused.

‘well,’ he says, ‘it’ll surely be the most epic of bromances, that’s for sure. if it doesn’t go sideways and chris breaks poor phichit’s heart.’

yuuri looks surprised at that. for a grand total of three seconds. then his expression changes into one that says he finds victor extremely adorable.

‘honestly?’ he starts, and his tone piques victor’s interest. ‘if that were to happen, chris wouldn’t know what hit him.’

for a second, victor is speechless. but only for a second, because this is yuuri’s _very_ not shy best friend they’re talking about here. and yeah, if it ever comes to that, his own best friend is _so very screwed_.


	2. Chapter 2

‘you’re bringing the pole, right? to the banquet.’

‘whoever said i was the one who brought it last time?’

'i have it on _very_ good authority-’

'it was victor, wasn’t it?’

'i do not snitch on my sources.’

’… _right_. well anyway, yes. i usually do, but i don’t think yuuri’s gonna get _that_ drunk again, if that’s what you’re plotting.’

'me? i’m not plotting anything.’

'sure you’re not. he’s too happy now to get as shitfaced as he was last year. and besides, i have a vague feeling victor’s gonna want him sober this time around.’

'it’s funny that you think i need to get yuuri drunk to get him to do what i want.’

’…ah. yes, i forgot. if anyone’s got any dirt on yuuri, it’s you.’

'it’s not even that. it’s just that i know which buttons to push and when.’

'you young ones are so scary sometimes.’

'you say _young ones_ as though you’re _so_ very old. you’re only _twenty five_ , you drama queen.’

'like i said, scary. and so disrespectful of their elders, too.’

'shut up, you like it.’

'hmm, maybe i do.’

'you do.’

'you know, i’ve been meaning to ask. is yuuri the only one with the pole dancing skills, or…?’

'you hoping to see me wrapped around it, too, huh?’

'maybe have you join me, if yuuri won’t.’

'that sounds like an idea.’

'a good one?’

'an interesting one.’

'so?’

'you bring the pole, we’ll see how the night goes.’


	3. Chapter 3

‘you’re really soft.’

phichit is a little thrown off by the comment. actually, he’s a lot thrown by the comment. because a) what, b) that came out of nowhere, and c) he had not expected it from _chris_ of all people.

‘what?’ he asks, curiosity and bewilderment coloring his voice. ‘soft? how am i soft?’ he can’t keep a giggle from bubbling up his throat. he’d probably feel offended if it came from anyone but chris (and yuuri, obviously).

chris chuckles, deep and throaty, taking a languid sip from his drink.

‘soft eyes, soft hair, soft lips.’ he says, almost teasingly, but with a hint of something else, too, and phichit can’t help the flush on his cheeks or the way his eyes widen a bit in surprise. his heartrate ticks up a notch, too.

‘what’s brought this on so suddenly?’ he knows he sounds maybe a bit too breathless, but this, too, he can’t help.

‘nothing.’ chris shrugs, casually. ‘just an observation.’

and really, phichit is not one to shy away from things, and he’s not one to dawdle in uncertainty like yuuri.

so he takes a sip of his own drink, licks his lips, and winks at chris.

‘i wonder what other soft things you could find about me.’ he says, and the appreciative look and playful grin he gets is all the answer he needs.

_this is going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris and phichit have a talk about retirement and the future at the gpf banquet.

‘is it true?’

christophe startles out of his reverie at the sudden question. he turns around from where he’d been blankly contemplating the banquet hall, trying to find the source of the question, and finds the young thai skater behind him holding two glasses of champagne.

‘ah, phichit,’ he says in greeting, ‘is what true?’ the question is asked mildly, like he doesn’t know what it might be about.

‘you’re thinking of retiring after this season?’

and he knew the questions would start soon, but he didn’t think it would be here and now, with phichit chulanont of all people looking a touch upset at the prospect.

‘hmm… i haven’t decided yet,’ he says, taking on of the glasses the younger skater is offering. ‘i guess i’ll have to see how the rest of the season goes first.’

he takes a nonchalant sip, enjoying the bubbly, sweet taste on his tongue, and then continues with a rueful smile.

‘nationals aside, the european championships alone are going to be tough with young yuri there, and with victor making his comeback. who knows that chances an old man like me still has anymore.’

phichit snorts into his glass at that and rolls his eyes.

‘”old man” he says in the same sentence in which he mentions victor,’ the thai says with an amused grin. ‘both victor and georgi are older than you, and victor will probably struggle because of his break. if they can still do it, so can you.’

chris is touched by the confidence the younger seems to have in him, and is about to comment on it when phichit continues.

‘and besides, you’re not the only one who will have touch competition before worlds, you know. i’ll have to go against yuuri, and the likes of j.j. and otabek altin, too. four continents is going to be such a nightmare.’

‘it’ll be good preparation for worlds, though?’ chris tells him, because phichit already sounds a bit too self-deprecating and not only is it too early, but it really doesn’t suit him. ‘since i’m pretty sure you’ll qualify for it this year.’

‘myeah…’

phichit downs his glass in two gulps. then snatches another from a passing waiter and downs that one, too. chris doesn’t know whether he should tell him to slow down or join him in his attempt at drinking away his bitter disappointment at the results of the final and his anxieties at the future.

before he can decide either way, though, phichit takes a deep breath and turns to him with a blinding smile.

‘tell you what, though,’ he starts, and he sounds a hell of a lot more chipper than a minute ago, ‘i placed last but i scored higher than jj did last year for his bronze medal, so at least that’s something.’

and chris can’t help but be a little bit charmed by his positive attitude and enthusiasm (although it does remind him of the fact that he scored a good ten point lower than last year. that still stings), and he ruffles the boy’s hair affectionately.

phichit yelps in protest at his carefully arranged hair being all messed up, but he doesn’t seem too upset about it if the large grin on his face and the way he pulls his phone out for a selfie is anything to go by.

they tale a series of _#losersclubselfies,_ each one more ridiculous than the last, before they’re distracted by a loud, exasperated, ‘victor!’ from the other side of the banquet hall. they share a look and break out into identical, mischievous grins.

‘wanna go see what’s going on over there?’ he asks, already knowing the answer.

‘obviously!’ phichit laughs as he grabs chris’ arm and starts pulling him in the direction of their (probably drunk) friends. ‘we can’t waste such an opportunity. yuuri sounds so scandalised, victor is probably naked. or trying to get yuuri naked.’

‘or both,’ chris suggests.

‘or both, yes! so we have to document it. for posterity!’ his grin is infectious.

‘for blackmail and instagram, you mean.’

phichit sticks his tongue out at him and winks, and really, he is a bit too cute to handle, chris thinks to himself, letting himself be swept away to join in on the fun and madness, the previous day’s upsetting loss and dreary thoughts of the future forgotten for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s phichit’s birthday and he talks to his best friend and plans his vacation with chris.

‘so it’s settled then. we’ll see you in three weeks.’

phichit smiles at his friend’s rare excitement.

‘yes yuuri, i’ll see you then,’ he answers, petting one of his hamsters, the little ball of fluff sleeping on his shoulder.

‘good. okay then. i’ll call you again in a few days. and happy birthday! again!’

‘thanks, yuuri,’ he giggles, ‘bye!’

‘bye!’

the facetime call ends and phichit sets his phone aside to gently pick up the hamster and set him back in cage.

talking to yuuri has always cheered him up, talking to him on his birthday even more so. too bad they couldn’t spend some time together in person, they’d have had so much fun. theough he supposes they will have a ton of fun when phichit (and some of the other skaters they’re friends with) will travel to japan for a week of shenanigans and ice shows.

phichit can honestly say he can barely wait. sure, he’s seen most of them just a few weeks ago at worlds.

‘did you finish your phone call with yuuri already?’ he hears and looks up from where he’s still been gazing at his sleeping hamsters. chris is leaning against the open door to the bedroom, looking lazy and relaxed and good enough to eat. phichit shoots him a sunny smile.

‘yep. he just wanted to wish me happy birthday and to check if i’m gonna be there for victor’s ice show in three weeks.’

‘ah yes, that,’ chris chuckles softly, ‘victor is so excited about that, you’d think this is the first one he does.’

‘well, it’s the first one he does since he met yuuri, so he probably wants it to be special?’ phichit shrugs. as smitten as the russian living legend is with yuuri, and as extra as he is, he wouldn’t be surprised if most of the chow will center around yuuri and his awesomeness.

‘you didn’t tell me what you plan on doing,’ he turns to chris, because they have yet to discuss much of anything regarding… any of this, in the two days the man’s been in bangkok. ‘do you plan on sticking around long enough so we’d leave for japan together? or are you going back to switzerland before that?’

chris hums for a moment, approaching phichit and wrapping his arms around the younger skaters’s shoulders, nuzzles the hair above his ear.

‘i was thinking,’ he starts, slow, almost seductive, ‘i’ve always been fascinated with Thailand, so since neither of us has any shows to attend until the one in japan, maybe you’d be my guide? if you don’t have any other plans, of course.’

phichit looks at him, takes in everything about it, from his freshly dyed hair, to the round glasses on the bridge of his nose, to his relaxed but confident posture, and imagines spending the next three weeks either in bed, or having fun sightseeing. it’s a good image, an amazing one, actually. and maybe he could get chris’ opinion on the ice show he dreams of one day organizing. the smile that plays on his lips is mischievous and excited.

'well,’ he says, tone light, playful, 'since you’ve given me such a _nice_ birthday present…’ and he can still feel his body tingling everywhere from the morning’s… _activities_ , ’ i guess you could stay for a while longer. if you can keep up with me, that is.’

the mock-offended look chris shoots him at that is hilarious and phichit can’t help cracking up.

' _petit_ , you _wound_ me. you might be a bit younger than me, but that doesn’t make me old,’ he says, and _oh, he can be as extra as victor sometimes_ , phichit thinks, _no wonder they’re such good friends_. 'i’ll show you just how well i can keep up with you!’

and phichit squeals with laughter as he’s tackled back onto the bed and smothered with kisses and tickles.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have a conversation about phichit maybe learning a new quad and chris visiting.

‘don’t you think going from toe loop to lutz is jumping the gun a tiny bit?’

phichit rolls his eyes at the question. if chris had been the first to ask it, he might not have, but he’s not the first, not even the fifth, honestly, it’s just starting to get tiring. still, he won’t take his frustrations out on chris.

‘oh ye of little faith,’ he says, with a strained smile. chris flinches a tiny bit. ‘if i want to properly compete with monsters like yuuri and victor and jj, hell, even with you, i need to up my game.’ he shrugs. ‘why not the lutz?’

chris just looks at him, round glasses reflecting the light from the laptop, his image grainy because of the low light of his room. phichit wishes they could have had this conversation in person, instead of over facetime. well, he wishes for a lot of things, but he has to settle for now.

‘would you like me to come over and help you with it?’

the question is so casual, so nonchalant, as though chris lives in the same city, same neighborhood, not half a world away. phichit’s heart stutters in his chest. he can feel his cheeks warming up.

‘maybe once the season is over?’ he tries for casual, too. doesn’t quite manage it. ‘if you’re not too busy with ice shows and, you know, your own life outside of skating, that it!’ he rushes to add. ‘or you know, if you’re in this part of the world and feel like visiting. or something.’ god, he’s never been this awkward. ‘just, you know, you could give me a few pointers.’

chris laughs, low and quiet, and the warmth deepens.

‘calm down, petit,’ he says, voice like velvet, ‘we’ll see each other at worlds in a few weeks, we can plan my trip to thailand then.’

all air rushes out of phichit’s lungs in a heartbeat. he had not expected this when he’d called chris. actually, he doesn’t know what he’d expected. certainly not to be indulged like this. it makes him irrationally happy.

‘yes,’ he says, beaming, ‘worlds first!’ and now he’s anticipating the competition even more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit gets his long desired ice show, and as it ends, he thinks about it and the friends that helped him achieve it

it’s everything he’s ever dreamed of and so much more than he could have ever imagined.

that’s the only way phichit can describe the way his “phichit on ice” show turned out, as he and the rest of the attending skaters thank their audience one final time.

his hands are sweaty where they hold onto yuuri’s and chris’ hands, his cheeks hurt from how much he’s been smiling in the past few minutes, and his heart pounds in his chest like he’s been doing quad after quad for hours. it’s…

it’s exhilarating.

he’s never been prouder of himself, and he’s never felt such a sense of accomplishment, not even when he qualified for the grand prix final that first time. and he loves his friends for helping him all of this possible.

he looks around himself.

on his right is yuuri, smiling brilliantly and whispering to victor on his other side, his grip on phichit’s hand a grounding vice even if his attention is elsewhere. on his left, fingers threaded through phichit’s and waving at the crowds, is chris and his soft, soft smile.

the others are twirling around or making a couple of final laps around the rink, picking up plushies and flowers and just enjoying themselves. leo and guang-hong to one side of the arena, otabek and yuri plisetski on the other with mila and one of the girls from phichit’s rink.

he wishes he could have convinced a couple more (maybe seung-gil and emil, maybe even a couple of the old detroit gang, too), but even without them, today has been perfect.

chris lifts heir linked hands and pulls phichit out of his own head, and when phichit looks at him, he places a kiss to his knuckles. phichit smiles in embarrassed pleasure, cheeks darkening in a flush.

‘everything you imagined?’ chris asks, and for once, his tone isn’t teasing.

‘and more,’ phichit answers honestly, still a little bit breathless, and it’s true. ‘thank you, chris.’

‘the pleasure is all mine, mon cher,’ he says and his smile widens, eyes sparkling. phichit has to lean his forehead against the man’s shoulder, to hide the silly look he’s sure is on his face. it’s a bit awkward with his costume hat but he doesn’t let that stop him.

yuuri tugs on his hand, and when phichit looks at him, his eyes are glimmering with happiness for him.

‘good?’ he asks, and something in phichit’s chest unfurls, his shoulders finally relaxing (he hadn’t even realised they’d been tense). his temple still against chris’ shoulder, he squeezes yuuri’s hand.

‘good.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on their first day in hasetsu, chris and phichit admire their new yukatas and phichit tries not to get too distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2d2cec00d7cc1d53b145680b107e5bcb/tumblr_os0lyeuSCa1qhmnz6o1_500.jpg)

‘i don’t think that’s how you should be wearing that.’

chris playfully rolls his eyes, ‘says the one who’s wearing a baseball hat with his own yukata,’ he sasses.

phichit can’t help giggling at that, both the quip and chris’ mock-salty tone. he rearranges the hat, and pulls chris in for a selfie. chris hooks his chin on phichit’s head and winks at the camera.

‘you have to admit, yuuri nailed it with these things,’ he says, taking another bite from his candied apple. the long line of smooth skin showing between the open folds of his purple yukata is distracting, so phichit busies himself with instagram.

‘he really did,’ he answers as he goes through his filters, choosing the perfect one and posting the photo with the caption _“day one in #hasetsu! with @christophe_gc_ _❤_ _#vacation #figureskatersunite #myfriendsarebbeterthanyours”_. ‘i wonder how he managed to get one for each of us, to fit and to suit us, too. it can’t have been easy.’

‘or cheap,’ chris adds, ‘i mean, they’re not full-blown kimonos, but they probably were expensive.’

phichit hums, still distracting himself with his phone (really, he’s seen chris more undressed than this, why does that yukata make him so irresistible?), and says, ‘well, he’s gotten a few sponsorships since he took silver at the grand prix final and gold at worls, and i’m pretty sure victor pitched in, too.’

‘probably, yeah,’ chris shrugs. ‘ah well, what matters is that they made a nice gesture that we all appreciate.’ he takes another bite of his apple, then hooks an arm around phichit’s shoulders. ‘want some?’ he offers.

phichit looks up from his phone, to the sweet treat in front of his nose, up at chris’ smiling face, then back at the apple. he takes a bite. it’s really sweet.

‘good?’

‘yep!’ he smiles, ‘yummy!’ he takes another bite, meeting chris’ gaze head-on. chris raises an eyebrow, amused, and leans down to place his lips teasingly to the corner of phichit’s mouth.

and well, phichit understands how yuuri can still blush when victor does something sweet or cute or surprising, even after all this time. because that small kiss has his cheeks burning and his heart fluttering and his breath quickening.

he ducks his head, hides the wide, goofy grin that’s spreading on his face. yeah, he definitely understands yuuri.

chris nuzzles the hair poking from beneath his hat at his temple and doesn’t say anything. phichit basks in the warmth of the moment for a bit, and then raises his phone again.

‘another selfie?’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit takes a dip in the onsen at yu-topia. chris keeps him company.

‘yuuri wasn’t kidding when he said there’s nothing quite like a dip in the onsen after a day of skating.’

phichit relaxes into the hot water of the outside onsen, back resting against one of the rocks on the edge. it’s late, and most everyone has gone to bed already, but he’s been feeling restless for a while now, though he doesn’t know why.

he hadn’t expected chris to have the same idea. he doesn’t mind the company, though. quite the opposite, in fact.

‘victor’s been singing praises about this place and the good it’s doing to his bones for months,’ chris says lightly. ‘though, if you ask me, it’s not the waters that’ve been doing him good.’ he smirks. ‘if you know what i mean.’

phichit giggles, can’t help it.

‘yes, well, yuuri does have a way of making a man forget all his troubles.’

‘yuuri also has a way of making men get into trouble.’

‘he always got me _out_ of trouble.’

he twirls a fingertip over the surface of the water, biting his lip at fond memories.

‘i’m sure you have a way of getting men into trouble, too, if they let you,’ chris says, tone teasing, and phichit’s head snaps up at that. he blinks innocently up at chris. it’s hard to tell if the flush on his cheeks is from the heat of the waters or from the conversation. maybe both.

‘who, me?’ he asks, and his tone is part tease, part innocence. because, well, it’s not… untrue, but not as much as chris probably thinks. not as much as chris himself does, anyway. and besides-

‘you say that but it’s not like i ever got _you_ into any trouble.’ he bites his lip, looking at where chris is lounging against another rock a couple of feet away.

this thing between him and chris has been going on for a bit over half a year now, and still phichit has moments when he feels the difference between them, from their age to their experience, and he feels just a tiny bit self-conscious. (he thinks he should ask yuuri how he handles those moments, because he knows his friend has them, too.)

he doesn’t need to feel self-conscious now, though.

because chris stays quiet for a few seconds, but then he stands up and moves to sit next to phichit, wraps an arm around his thinner shoulders and nuzzled at the hair above his ear.

‘maybe we should fix that,’ he whispers into phichit’s ear, and the shiver that goes down his spine and all the way to his toes at that is absolutely delicious. he turns his head towards chris, just a bit.

‘yuuri’s going to kills us if he finds out,’ he says just a quietly as chris had. chris chuckles at that.

‘if he finds out,’ he says, ‘and besides,’ he continues, ducking to kiss just under phichit’s ear, ‘i’m pretty sure he has no place to judge.’

phichit has to agree with that, but doesn’t say anything because he’s too busy having the breath stolen from his lungs.

 _well, maybe getting into a little bit of trouble isn’t such a bad thing_ , he thinks as he moves to straddle chris.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris moves to thailand, and it takes phichit a while to get used to it.

it’s a tiny bit weird, to have chris there every day, close, in the flesh, week after week, month after month, instead of seeing each other through their phone cameras and once in a while at competitions, or in stolen getaways.

not a bad, weird, obviously, a good one, for obvious reasons, but still weird.

celestino hadn’t made much of a fuss, when phichit had told him of chris’ idea of maybe coaching him, though he had raised an incredulous eye brow and muttered something about losing his students to their boyfriends.

so, as soon as chris retired and finished attending some ice shows he’d had scheduled, he’d flown to thailand, earlier than intended, and, well, phichit can now kind of understand yuuri a little bit now.

(though phichit has the advantage of already being in a relationship with the man he finds in his shower when he gets back from practice one day.)

chris has his own apartment, a half hour’s walk from phichit’s own, but he rarely uses it, preferring to spend his nights either cuddling his boyfriend or making him scream. phichit doesn’t mind either way. he loves the company more than he actually thought he would.

still, it’s a bit weird.

maybe, he thinks, it’s just that he needs adjusting to the lack of pining, to waking up each morning either to chris’ face or to his humming, to hearing his voice from halfway across the rink correcting his mistakes at every practice.

he doesn’t know. he doesn’t care.

it’s weird, but it’s good. it’s wonderful.

and the first time he lands a quad lutz, a bit wobbly though it is, he glides straight into chris’ chest, happiness and love bubbling in his chest, laughter spilling from his lips.

(they almost fall when chris tries to raise him up and spin him around. they don’t, but it’s a near thing.

phichit laughs about it for a week. chris smothers him with his lips every time. phichit absolutely loves it.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phichit wakes up in the arms of his new husband on the first morning of their marriage.

he wakes up slowly, to the sun shining on his skin, and the feeling of kisses being pressed lightly into the line of his shoulder.

he takes a breath, deep, sudden, and as he moves his hand to rub at his eyes, he becomes aware of the warm weight of the golden ring on his finger.

and suddenly memories of the previous day come flooding back in, of chris in his splendid wine-red suit, of their families and friends smiling and cheering, of dancing, and laughing, and making love, and saying ‘i do’.

strong arms pull him closer to a firm chest and chris buries his head into the crook of phichit’s shoulder. phichit can do nothing but sigh in delighted pleasure.

‘morning, husband,’ he says, turning his face towards chris.

‘morning, husband,’ chris chuckles, deep, kisses the side of phichit’s neck, just under his ear, and phichit feels warmth spread from the middle of his chest to the tips of his toes and fingers.

‘do you feel like getting out of bed today?’ he asks, because well, he doesn’t mind spending the next week tangled up in chris and doing nothing else.

‘well, we will have to, eventually,’ chris answers, laughing a little at phichit’s small pout. he kisses him slowly, softly. ‘we will have to eat at some point, mon amour.’ and ugh, he’s right, as phichit’s stomach likes to remind him right at that moment. loudly.

‘i guess, you’re right,’ he concedes. ‘let’s order some room service, and then spend the rest of the day in bed.’

he laughs at chris’ anguished groan, at his ‘you’re going to kill this old man, mon cher,’ and he pulls chris on top of him for more deep, lingering kisses. he thinks his stomach can wait a little bit longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit on hamsters and phichit’s cuteness in chris’ eyes.

‘you know, i never thought i’d ever see anything more adorable than my dear kitten, but in this moment, i realize i was wrong,’ chris says one evening, suddenly, apropos of nothing, while they lounge on their bed, relaxing after a long day.

phichit looks from where he’s petting and nuzzling one of his hamsters, blinking confusedly at chris. the other three are snoozing on and around him.

after a second of silence, his eyes grow wide as dinner plates, and a deep flush spreads across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and dammit, he hates it that this still happens.

‘one of these days i  _will_  stop being so surprised when you call me adorable, i swear,’ he says, trying and failing to hide his face in his hamster’s fur. ‘you’d think i’d get used to is after so much time. you’d think i’d stop flushing like a teenager now that  _we’re married_.’

chris laughs at that, soft and almost teasing, and leans closer to kiss phichit’s forehead. phichit kind of wants to smother him, though he’d not sure if with a pillow or with kisses.

‘i hope you never stop flushing like that, mon cher,’ chris whispers in his ear, and it sends a small shiver down his spine. ‘it’s too sweet. i would be  _very_  sad.’

phichit groans. ‘why did i marry you?’

‘because you love me very much?’ and there are kisses trailing from his ear up his cheeks, before brushing against his lips, soft, and warm. phichit sighs in pleased delight.

‘yes. i guess you’re right.’

‘i think you should put your babies to their beds now…’ says chris against his mouth, intent clear in his voice.

phichit, face even redder, doesn’t think he’s ever scooped up his hamsters faster in his life.


End file.
